World War III (2018-2026)
World War 3 (SPOILERS AHEAD) "Wait till you see this next one, everyone dies!" -Mark Ruffalo at D23 Expo 2017 Date: March 10, 2018- December 20, 2026 Location:Africa, Europe, Asia, South America, North America, Oceania Belligerents Allies •United States •France •Italy •Israel •United Kingdom •European Union •NATO •Japan •India •Australia •Algeria •Saudi Arabia And others.... Strength 4,000,000 American 2,250,000 French 1,500,000 Israeli 1,400,000 British 1,100,000 Italian 2,000,000 EU member states troops 900,000 Saudi/Jordan 950,000 Southeast Asian 500,000 Japanese 1,000,000 German 1,750,000 Indian 350,000 Australian 750,000 Algerian/Tunisian 250,000 Moroccan 600,000 Canadian 850,000 South American 300,000 Oceanic 2,050,000 African Total: 22,500,000 Troops Eastern Block •Russia •China •Iran •North Korea •Venezuela •Cuba •Pakistan •Sudan •Cambodia •Arab League (With exceptions) •Libya •Turkey •Belarus •Indonesia And others.... Strength Result: Paris Accord: •Fall of Russia and China into democratic states •Creation of a Kurdish State •Creation of American/European zones and proctates World War 3 is fought between the Allies-U.S., UK, France, Italy, EU, Japan, Israel- and the Eastern Block-Russia,China,Middle East,Venezuela,North Korea- from 2018-2026 Beginnings In 2017 China and Russia secretly sign a military pact called the Beijing Accord. They then in order to gain allies fund North Korea,Venezuela,Syria, and Iran's governments and military efforts. In result they break countless U.N. treaties but the U.N. is too naive to notice. In January of 2018 the Syrian government takes full control of their country. Then North Korea invades South Korea on February 12 with full support of Russia and China. The U.N. and NATO condemn these actions but do not take military action. The South is defeated in two weeks. Venezuela in an attempt to be the head South American power invades Brazil on February 19 with shocking success. The US,UK,France, and Italy meet in Paris to discuss action towards these threats. The US and France immediately propose war on Venezuela but the UK and Italy are hesitant without UN or NATO support. Meanwhile on March 5 Brazil falls. China and Russia encourage Syria and Iran to invade Israel. On March 10 Iranian and Syrian forces invade Israel through Syria. Israeli forces stall the attackers but beg for US action. The following morning France and the US declare war on Syria and Iran. They send 150,000 American troops and 50,000 French Troops to aid Israel. The EU praises these actions the following day and Italy declares war but Britain is still hesitant without the UN. The same day Russia and China announce the treaty and declare war on France,US,Israel, and Italy with Venezuela and North Korea and form the Eastern Block. Rest of 2018 March: The UN announces sanctions on the new Eastern Block resulting to Britain, The EU, and NATO to declaring war on the Eastern Block creating the Allies. On March 15 all of the members of the Eastern Block leave the UN along with 10 other countries. This results in the collapse of the UN the same day. Syria and Iran press their attack and force Israeli forces to retreat. The American and French Troops arrive on March 20 with supplies and are immediately put on the front. Palestine attacks Israel declaring war. Britain and Italy send 35,000 troops total to invade Palestine. The Eastern Block sends a message on March 26 to each Middle Eastern and North African country saying declare war on the Allies or be invaded. Every country declares war except Saudi Arabia (resentment of Iran), Jordan (ally of Israel), and Algeria,Tunisia, and Morocco. (Stating the war is because of the Eastern Block's aggression). The same day all of the countries are invaded by Chinese,Korean, and Middle Eastern troops. April: The forces in Israel push into Syria reaching Damascus on April 2. Iran in desperation launches two nuclear warheads on Jerusalem and Tel Aviv. The one aimed for Jerusalem is shot down by Israeli rockets but the other one reaches Tel Aviv but only causes 5,000 casualties because of Israeli Nuclear bunkers for civilians. In response Israel nukes Tehran killing 75,000 and injuring 250,000. The Italian and British force controls Palestine and head to the Egyptian border to repeal Egyptian forces. On April 10 Libya invades Tunisia with Russian assistance. Algeria, Morocco, and the EU send 110,000 troops to North Africa to stabilize the situation. On April 12 Israeli and French Troops have taken half of Syria and Lebanon. American troops are ordered to Saudi Arabia and Jordan to defend against Iraq. Kuwait switches to the Allies hoping for protection. On April 15 Russia invades Romania,Poland,Finland and Ukraine with Turkey invading Greece and Bulgaria with 650,000 soldiers. 500,000 American troops arrive in Poland, Romania, and Ukraine the following day with 25,000 in Finland. France orders 75,000 to Finland, 25,000 to Tunisia, and 25,000 to Greece. Italy send 80,000 troops to Greece with the UK sending 20,000 troops to Greece and 20,000 to Finland. The rest of the EU and Canada send 30,000 troops and supplies to each country. All of these countries hold their lines against 1.2 million Russian troops but with heavy casualties. Meanwhile the allies sign a treaty with the Kurds promising that in return for fighting for their cause they will get a their own state in northern Syria, Iraq, and Iran after the war. Turkey outraged at this invades the Kurds with 550,000 troops with terrorist groups. On April 23 France and Israel have successfully taken Syria and Lebanon and turn their forces into Iraq to help the Kurds. In Europe Russia has taken half of Ukraine and Poland and the Allies put a last ditch effort in the capitals of Warsaw and Kiev. On April 29 Russian troops attack Helsinki but are held back in a stunning defeat by French and Finnish troops. May: Russia invades the Baltic states on May 1 and take them over in two days. Troops in Poland have held the line while the ones in Ukraine are in full retreat into Romania. On May 5 Turkey captures Bulgaria and invades the other Balkan states with swift success. They launch an amphibious invasion of Athens the next day but are repelled by Greek and Italian soldiers. The Kurds take Baghdad with American assistance and all allied forces in the eastern Middle East are defending Iraq from Iran. Pakistan,Afghanistan, and Sudan join the Block on May 14 and assist neighboring countries with their efforts. Tunisian and Algerian troops successfully repeal Libyan forces and head for Tripoli. On May 18 Egyptian forces attack Israeli, British, and Italian troops on the Sinai peninsula with a bit of success. By the end of the month Russia controls half of Romania and three quarters of Poland with Turkey neighboring Hungary and Slovakia. On May 29 the EU hosts an emergency meeting in Rome discussing the defense of Europe. They agree to pass a law requiring all men ages 18-24 to enlist in their countries militaries and optional for women of those ages. The new troops will then be sent to Eastern Europe to fight Russia and Turkey. June: The Kurds continue to hold their ground against Turkey with American and French assistance. China invades the Philippines and Japan with 750,000 troops. Both countries plead for assistance but Japan only receives 30,000 American troops because they are busy fighting in the West. Japan and the Philippines fight guerrilla-style wars against China with success in Japan and failure in the Philippines. The Philippines falls on June 28. Southeastern Asian countries along with India decide what to do in a meeting in Bangkok on June 17. India and Singapore remain neutral but every other country joins the allies (except Cambodia and Myanmar) and attack China with 750,000 soldiers and invade the other countries with 250,000 soldiers. Myanmar and Cambodia fall in a week. The Allies send 400,000 troops (150,000 American, 75,000 French, 50,000 British, 50,000 Italian, 75,000 other) to open a new front with China on June 29. July: On July 2 Allied forces have driven the Eastern Block from Japan and plan for an invasion of South Korea in the following year. On July 4 during the 4th of July celebrations in the south side of Chicago, Russia launches a nuke and kills 500,000. The majority of them are African-American and drastically change the city’s demographics and lowers the crime rate. In response the US launches a nuke on St.Petersburg and bombs the Russian army in Poland with biological weapons killing 1,250,000. Spain notices the attack on 4th July Celebrations and is appalled. They send 2000 soldiers on an attempt to attack Moscow. The attack fails and Spanish troops set up a base in what is left of Allied Ukraine. Category:World War III